Feeling The Rainbow
by Twinkie Pie
Summary: Scootaloo is feeling really weird when she is around Rainbow Dash. Will she ever figure out why? Will she like what she finds out? strong criticism is encouraged! :D
1. Unrecognized Feelings

Author's note: This is my first fanfiction, so plz don't expect anything perfect. I was inspired by Amber Treelight's story: Of Females and Feathers. Amber is an amazing writer and if you haven't read any of her stories, your missing out on something awesome. So go to her stories if ya want, cuz mine will all suck compared to hers. If you do read mine though, i'll appreciate it a lot! And now i'll shut up so you can read the story :D

As Scootaloo headed home, she was thinking hard to herself. What is making me feel this way? Every time she saw Rainbow Dash, she felt her stomach flutter. ' I sure hope this isntwhat I think it is' she said to herself.

Scootaloo, in attempt to run away from these thoughts, decided to go to Pinkie Pie's home, Sugar Cube Corner. Pinkie Pie had always made her feel better in the past, so she hoped the same could happen now. But as she got closer to her destination, bad thoughts started flooding her mind.

Can i tell Pinkie Pie my feelings for Rainbow Dash? What if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore? Scootaloo tried to push these thoughts away, but they wouldn't budge. " Life stinks," she silently said to herself.

'Maybe I don't like Rainbow Dash that way. Maybe I just admire her for all the cool tricks she does!' She tried believe that, but a part of her knew she was wrong. I hope Pinkie Pie can help me this time.

Once she reacher the door, she took a deep breath. She didn't want to do this, but she had no choice. She lifted a hoof to open the door, but was immediately struck in the face by something and knocked unconscious.


	2. A Not So Peaceful Awakening

Authors note: Sorry my last chapter was so suckish, but i got lazy, as usual. Anyways, i hope you can forgive me and enjoy my newest chapter! :P

Chapter 2

A Not So Peaceful Awakening

Scootaloo's head was killing her. "Whats going on?"she said to herself. She looked around the room, seeing that everything was colored pink. Finally realizing where she was, Scootaloo groaned in annoyance. She was happy reached her destination, but this wasn't the way she actually wanted it to happen.

"HI SLEEPY HEAD!" said a certain pink pony. :"Ugh Pinkie Pie i'm happy to see you, but lower the volume, my head feels like a dragon sat on it!" "Okie Dokie Lokie," she said. "What happened anyway, Pinkie?" "Rainbow Dash had an accident while training to impress the Wonder Bolts, and ran right into you. She should be here any moment to apologize."

Crap. The last thing she needed was the pony she might have a crush on, not really sure yet, coming in and begging forgiveness. 'I sure hope I dont cry like a baby. Whether I like her or not, I don't want her thinking i'm a wimp!'

"I need to go help the Cakes bake some muffins for Derpy. I swear, it doesn't make sense how we have any muffins left with the way she pillages our supply. Which reminds me of that one party where she dropped her muffin, stepped on it, and kicked it into somepony else's mouth and still ate it!"

As Pinkie rambled on, as usual, Scootaloo thought of what she should do when Dash comes up. Should she tell her how she feels? Does she feel the same way? Will she reject me? "And thats how Equestria was made!" she finished her long story of aliens and robots and cupcakes. Pinkie, do all your stories end with ' And thats how Equestria was made?' " Scootaloo couldn't help giggling at the pink mare's antics. After a moment of thought, she finally answered," Um I dont remember. If I spend too much time remembering old stories, how will I make new ones? Duh!"

"Well, I need to go help bake some cakes now. Bye Scootaloo! I'll tell Rainbow Dash she can come up to see you on the way there." "Ok. Bye Pinkie." Well, this is it. The mare of her dreams will be up to see her any moment now. She prayed over and over again, hoping she could stay strong for Rainbow. She silently layed down on the surprisingly comfortable pink sofa as the rainbow-maned athlete walked in. "Hey Scoots."


	3. A Shadow Of Doubt

A Shadow Of Doubt

Scootaloo couldn't believe this was happening. She always found romance gross, but here she was, falling for the brave pegasus, Rainbow Dash. " Um hi Rainbow." "How are ya feeling, Scoots?" said Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo usually loved that nickname, but now she found herself hating it. She felt speechless, as if Dash had just given an amazing speech about ending world-hunger. "Um pretty good, I guess," was all she could muster. "I guess Pinkie already told you what happened?" "Yeah." Rainbow Dash sat next to Scootaloo on the bed. She couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. Wait, where the hay did that come from?

"Sorry Scoots. I guess I need to practice a bit more." said Rainbow Dash," The doctor said you broke your leg and a few other things i dont know about or care to know about, so be careful. And again, sorry, this is all my fault." "Don't worry about it, Dashie. I definitely forgive you! Everyone, even an amazing flyer like you, makes mistakes everyonce in a while, right?" It seems like she didn't notice her using Pinkie Pie's pet name for her, thank Celestia. "Your right, Scoots, but I felt the need to bring you something anyway."

"You brought me a present? Hehehe, your the best!" said Scootaloo, who sat up in the bed and gave the cyan pegasus a big hug. Caught off guard by Scootaloo's sudden movement, Rainbow's eyes grew wide and she blushed uncontrollably. She slowly started to return the hug, but felt really warm and uncomfortable inside. Her heart was racing and she felt like throwing up. What was going on?

"Um Dash, I need to tell you something. I don't know whats going on, but I think your the only one that can help me." said Scootaloo. "Of course i'll help you, Scoots. Whats up?" she said, trying to push away her previous thoughts. 'Whatever this is, it seems important, so I need to forget whatever came over me' she thought.

"Well, uh, its just that um ...," Scootaloo kept stuttering uncontrollably. "Scootaloo, whatever the hay is going on, you dont have to be so nervous. Just tell me, Scoots," said the older pegasus. " Well, its just that, whenever i'm around you, i feel nervous and scared, yet warm and happy. I've never felt this way before, so I just thought you would be able to help me," said Scootaloo.

As soon as Scootaloo spoke those words, Rainbow Dash could tell exactly what was going on. She just couldn't believe it. ' Now what am I supposed to say?' "Oh..." was all she could come up with. She had been made speechless and very uncomfortable. Oh crap, now what? Rainbow had no idea how much time she spent reprimanding herself, but judging by the odd stare she recieved from the younger mare, she guessed it was a long time. " Um Rainbow, are you okay?" said Scootaloo.

Trying to think of something to say, Rainbow just quickly said the first thing that came to mind," Oh um i'm fine. I just realized that, um, Fluttershy asked me to help her with something at her cottage, so I really need to go. Oh and heres your present," said Rainbow Dash. "Oh yeah I almost forgot about the present! Thanks Dash!" said Scootaloo.

Rainbow, seemingly out of think air, pulled out a big box covered in orange wrapping paper, with a pink bow on top. " Hehehe! Dash did you make it match my hair and mane on purpose?" said Scootaloo. " Just thought it would be a nice touch," said Rainbow Dash, unable to hold back a few giggles.

As Scootaloo quickly unwrapped the present, her eyes grew wide and she had a daredevil grin on, greatly resembling Vinyl Scratch. It was a large red scooter, with wheels able to withstand the toughest terrains, and even folded up with an attachable strap, so she could take it anywhere. Rainbow Dash chuckled," Heh, I used almost all my bits on that one, so dont lemme catch you breaking it." " Thanks a lot, Rainbow Dash! Your the best!" Scootaloo tried to hug the mare but fell down and hurt her head. " Be careful Scoots, you know you broke your leg in that accident," said Rainbow Dash.

" Thats a long time for me to not be able to go crusading with the other fillies, but i'll have to live with it, I guess," said Scootaloo. " I hope you can get through this without exploding, Scoots. Anyway, I really need to go now, see ya later," said the cyan pegasus. " Bye Rainbow." On the way out, Rainbow felt a tug in her stomach. She had no idea what she would do about Scootaloo and her feelings for her. She could barely keep herself from facehoofing. She knew she acted foolish in there, Fluttershy didn't need her help with anything. But as she headed home, she pushed away those thoughts, only focused on the nap she would have atop her favorite cloud.


	4. A Glimmer Of Hope

Author's note: Well i got a few reviews, finally, and they say i need to keep going, so of course i will. Although i still consider myself a terrible writer, i cant disappoint people who actually do like my stories. So here is the next chapter.

A Glimmer Of Hope

Rainbow Dash's point of view:

'I cant believe whats going on. A little filly has fallen in love with me, and i might actually feel the same way.' Rainbow had nestled onto her favorite cloud, but still couldn't get any rest. She knew Scootaloo was a pretty pony, but she was young. And a mare. Rainbow sighed and closed her eyes. Pinkie Pie had told her that it doesn't matter if your love was a mare or a stallion after she started dating Vinyl Scratch, but Rainbow still felt odd about mares liking , Rainbow Dash couldn't hold back the tears. She silently wept on the cloud, until she finally fell asleep.

Scootaloo's point of view:

Scootaloo's leg was in deep agony. The doctor said the small spray he would put on her leg would only hurt a little, but the young mare was screaming in pain. Soon though, her leg was getting numb, so she stopped screaming. After this day, she really REALLY hated hospitals. The doctor, apparently named Doc Boy , started putting a cast on Scootaloo's leg and wrapping some leather straps around her waist. She had broken more than just her leg, and lost a lot of blood.

Finally, the pain disappeared, and the orange filly wanted to do nothing but sleep. She slowly put her head down and closed her eyes. Just as she started to fall asleep, she thought of the pegasus she had become attracted to. A rainbow-maned mare, with light blue hair, and wings with speed that rival that of the Wonder Bolts.

She knew there was almost no chance of Rainbow liking her back, but she didn't really care. She just wanted her to be happy. With that in mind, Scootaloo couldn't help letting her tears fall, even though Doc Boy was in the room with her. Whether they were tears of joy or sorrow, not even Scootaloo knows. But they did bring her peace, and she finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

Rainbow Dash's point of view:

Slowly, Rainbow's eyes started to open. Her vision was blurry and she thought she saw somepony standing right in front of her. She shook her head, starting to get a headache, and looked back up. In front of her was a yellow pegasus, with a fiery mane, and tan eyes. Suddenly realizing who this was, Rainbow Dash jumped out and let out a gasp. " Spitfire? Ohmygosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!"

" Hey there, Rainbow Dash. I should feel honored, its not every day you see a rainbow-maned pegasus, able to pull off the legendary sonic rainboom," said Spitfire. But Rainbow Dash was still hyperventilating, excited to see the mare who has been her hero since she was a filly. " So whats a pretty mare like you doing out here, anyway?" said the yellow pegasus. Rainbow Dash gasped. Did Spitfire just call her ... pretty?

" Uh i was just taking a quick nap, Spitfire." Spitfire gave Dash her best seductive look, easily captivating her audience. " Do ya mind if i join you? Haven't been with somebody sexy like you in years," said Spitfire. The mare walked up to Rainbow Dash and nuzzled her cheek affectionately. Rainbow Dash didn't think she could blush any more than that, until Spitfire started to kiss her.

Rainbow Dash had actually wanted this kind of thing to happen in the past, but feeling it now made her feel ... dirty. This isn't what she wanted. Slowly but surely, Scootaloo crept into her mind. Spitfire had been kissing her passionately, but never had the favor returned. Pulling back, she saw Dash's face and, slowly, started to look just like Scootaloo. 'Whats going on?' Rainbow Dash silently said to herself.

Rainbow Dash woke up with a gasp, blushing and sweating all over. Finally realizing it was just a dream, the pegasus started to calm down. Her past thoughts of her liking Scootaloo finally made sense. She loved the little filly, whether her friends would hate her for it or not. Knowing that Scootaloo and her could eventually become a couple, she headed over to the bakery. She was very happy with this, she had been feeling really lonely lately. With a new filly-friend t keep her company, her life was sure to be filled with joy.

P.S.

Its mrs author here, sorry to disappoint you. Anyway, i plan on making this a full series, with lots of Vinyl Scratch and Pinkie Pie love. So stay tuned if ya wanna read my shitty stories. :P


	5. A New Beginning

A New Beginning

Rainbow Dash had felt a burst of confidence the first few seconds of flying to Pinkie Pie's bakery. Pretty soon, that confidence vanished. She felt nervous, not at what Scootaloo thought, but of all her friends thoughts of this couple. Would they hate her for liking mares? Would she never have any friends again? At that thought, she quickly shook her head. ' The other elements of harmony love her, and they already dont mind Pinkie and Vinyl scratch, so what am I afraid of? '

As she got closer to the bakery, her confidence started to come back. She was still nervous, but at this point, she didn't care. She only cared about Scootaloo. As the bakery's door came to view, she let out a small sigh. The place was filled with people, and with a line to go inside all the way out the door. Just then, Pinkie Pie bounced out, sputtering nonsense to everybody around her. When she caught sight of Rainbow Dash, she quickly grabbed the pegasus, and practically threw her in the shop.

" Dashie you're finally here! " said Pinkie Pie," Didn't you get my invitation? " Then it hit her. She had been so busy with her thoughts, she hadn't checked her mail. " Sorry to cut our conversation short, and sorry to be here late, but where is Scootaloo? I need to talk to her," said Dash. " She is up in my room, Dashie. I hope you two love birds become a couple up there," said Pinkie Pie with a wink. " What are you talking about, Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash said with a huge blush. " Dashie, i know you like her, so stop pretending, i don't feel like playing a game of pretend right now. She likes you back, ya know," said Pinkie Pie, her never-ending smile even brighter than usual.

" Yeah, i kinda figured she liked me..." said Rainbow Dash, " Well thanks for the directions, and i hope we do become a couple soon." " Anything for my bestest friend, Dashie," said Pinkie Pie, who just smiled even bigger. Pinkie Pie excused herself and went to go play with Vinyl, leaving Rainbow Dash to sort this mess out herself. As she started to walk to the staircase, she noticed a faint noise coming from Pinkie's room. As she ascended up the stairs, it became more clear. ' Is Scootaloo ... crying?'

When she walked up to the door, she realized she was right, Scootaloo was in there bawling. Rainbow Dash carefully opened the door and slipped in, not being noticed by the filly. She had her head in her hooves, face down in the pillow, sobbing and muttering to herself. " Um, Scootaloo?" said Rainbow Dash, trying her best not to start crying along with her lover.

" Rainbow Dash? " Scootaloo replied between sobs. " Yeah, hey Scoots. Whats wrong?" said the blue pegasus. " Its nothing, Rainbow," said Scootaloo. " If it was nothing, you wouldn't be crying. So tell me, whats wrong?" replied Rainbow Dash. " Dash i think i'm in love with you," Scootaloo said after a moment of silence. " Heheh, thats funny, i came here to tell you the exact same thing," said Rainbow, with a smile that rivals Pinkie's eternally cheerful smirk.

" Really?" said Scootaloo, still breathing hard. " Yeah Scoots." Rainbow Dash walked over to the littly filly and sat down with her, both of them silent for a moment. Rainbow Dash decided that if she was gonna make a move, now was the time. She layed down right next to Scootaloo and just smiled at her. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, not uttering a word. But soon Scootaloo found the courage to do something.

Having never done this before, Scootaloo felt lost. But soon, Dash had made things more enjoyable. In seconds, filly was on top of her lover, kissing her passionately. Rainbow Dash's hot breath up against her own was a feeling Scootaloo never forgot. She couldn't help but moan in pleasure as the two tongues fought for dominance. They had both enjoyed the other's company, but soon they had to breathe. Rainbow Dash reluctantly broke the kiss and smiled, panting a little. " How's that for a happy ending?" she said. " I think we just got started," Scootaloo replied.

For the rest of the night, they just laid there, smiling. Every once in a while they shared a small kiss and an "I love you." That day, they found out for sure they were meant for each other, despite the age difference, and that they were both mares. After that, nobody spoke. Neither of them had to.

Author's Note:

Hai guys! This part of the series is finally over, and i hope you liked it. Thanks for giving me so many reviews and stay tuned for my next part in the series! I've already told you it will be mostly Pinkie and Vinyl, but i think i wanna continue putting a lot of Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash in there, so it might take a while. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and remember, Princess Luna will always be the best mlp: fim character. Peace :D! trololololololololol!


End file.
